Together Forever and a Day
by Sunrise Vale
Summary: AU, S/V. So juvenile that I might just rewrite it. Almost entirely copy/pasted from its thread at but still authored by me .
1. A Shattered Man

**TOGETHER FOREVER AND A DAY PART ONE: A Shattered Man**

As I rounded the familiar bend toward Syd's house, I couldn't help but feel giddy. Syd and I were going away for the weekend to Santa Barbara, where I planned on getting down on one knee, pulling out the beautiful ring currently burning a hole in right pocket, telling her just how much I loved her (or at least as much as I could put in words), and asking her to be mine forever and a day.

A deafening siren threw me out of my fantasy as I looked for the source. The unmistakable roar of a fire engine grew louder as I neared Syd's street. My palms slipped off the steering wheel, sweating uncontrollably.

"It's one of her neighbors. She's going to be out there, worried, trying to help. It's not her," I tried to reassure myself, but I knew it was hopeless. In our line of work, it was hard to avoid danger, whether on or off duty. Then I turned on to her street and shut my eyes, hoping with everything in me that when I opened them, I wouldn't see her house in flames. I put the brake on and slowly opened my eyes.

I didn't see her house in flames though. It had already burned down to the ground. Without a second thought, I leapt out of my car, locking myself out. I raced across the street to the crowd of horrified spectators, looking for Sydney's beautiful face among them. Instead, I found the horrified face of Dixon. I tapped on his shoulder and he whirled around, knocking me down with flailing arms.

"Oh! Sorry Vaughn. What are you doing here?" asked Dixon. His voice said calm, but his eyes said earth-shattering tragedy. I brushed off his question with a wave of my hand.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? What's going on? Where's Will? Or Francie? And where's Syd? Are they already at the hospital? Dixon, TELL ME!" I practically yelled in his ear as he looked at me with sadness. My heart screamed for answers other than the one my head was giving. I looked back at Dixon and pleaded with my eyes.

"Dixon," I began, a mask of calm in my voice." I need to know what happened to Syd. Please tell me," my voice broke, so I sounded like a pleading 5-year-old. Dixon just shook his head, as if to shake off something. He took a few deep breaths, and then began.

"Vaughn, I came here about an hour ago to drop off some case files about Irina. When I got here, Syd's house was in flames. The fire department was already here, but they didn't have much luck. They're saying someone doused the place in gasoline. They pulled Will out just in time..." Dixon trailed off, suddenly becoming insanely occupied by his tie. I took him by the shoulder and shook him, hard.

"What about Syd and Francie?" I meekly asked, not even wanting to know the answer. Dixon just looked me straight in the eye, tearfully. I let go of him as if he had burned me, and started to back away slowly. Dixon sensed what was going to happen and reached out to me. I took two steps back and rammed into another person. I quickly looked at her, and for too short a second, I saw Sydney. Then someone shook me, and her angelic image faded, leaving behind a stranger. I looked around frantically for an escape, ignoring Dixon's voice.

"_Two bodies found..._

Unidentified...

Found in the bedroom...

Dental Records...

Syd..."  


I shoved him to the ground and ran to my car. I nearly yanked the door off, but it was locked. I pounded, kicked, and practically clawed my door off, to no avail. With one last weak kick, I sank to the ground in a heap, sitting against a wheel in the fetal position, mumbling words I heard from my own lips, but sounded like Gibberish.  
_  
"Dead..._

Gone...

My Baby..."  


With that last thought, I let go and screamed a scream inhuman, so full of pain and anguish. My old self, my now dead self, saw all the frightened people as they began to crowd around me instead. My old self saw Dixon fighting his way through the crowd. Then my old self gave up and fell victim to the new me, the ghost me. No longer real. No longer alive. No longer with Sydney…


	2. Tears of Ash

**A/N: Since I got so much positive feedback on TFAAD:**

**I'll make another one without Lauren, like so many requested. But you have to wait until 2 and 3 of TFAAD are up.**

**Another Note: It's been 2 months, October 1st, Syd's Funeral. Basically a flashback.**

**Chapter Two: Tears of Ash**

That morning, I woke feeling something fuzzy. It felt like...love. Then, I doubled over in pain, clutching at my heart. The entire time, I though about the date.

_October 1st, the best and worst day of my life._

I couldn't believe Fate was cruel enough to put my beloved's funeral on the once happiest day of my life. I could just picture the day she walked in...

**FLASHBACK**

_I had spent all day writing a mission report. Secretly, I was hoping for a change in routine Then Phyllis, the lobby secretary, called my office._

_" Sir, you have a walk-in."_

_When I heard that, I could've sworn my heart stopped beating. A Walk-In, A.K.A.: An Alliance operative. I could just picture them: All proper and snotty, in a Chanel or Armani suit, saying their superior gave them a bad assignment so they were going double. I chuckled at my own imagination. Then I remembered Phyllis was still on._

_" Sir? What should I do?"_

_" Have her write a statement, then send both to me. I'll figure it out."_

_About two hours later, someone knocked on my door. I ran a hand through my hair and sat up straight._

_" Come in."_

_The person who came through looked nothing like the proper b I had imagined. She was wearing a leather stealth suit, combat boots, an impossibly pink wig, and a bruise on her lip, like someone had pulled out a tooth. But that wasn't what had my attention. It was her emotionless expression, betrayed by her beautifully deep brown eyes, which were full of pain and anguish and...revenge. I suddenly felt very bad for this stranger, but I felt even worse for whoever she wanted revenge upon._

**(A/N: I do not own any Alias DVDs, my memory is fuzzy, and my mom won't take me to Blockbuster right now, so I've changed the conversation)**

_" Hello, my name is Michael Vaughn..."_

_" Can we just get this over with? I have a briefing at noon," the candy-haired devil snapped._

_" Sure. Just hand me your statement, then you can go. As soon as we are able, we shall call your home number Ms..." I looked at the statement,"...Bristow, masquerading as Joey's Pizza. You should respond and say 'wrong number', then take precautions to come to L.A. pier warehouse 47 precisely one hour after the phone call. Are we in agreement?" I stated bored as hell. Company policy was long, boring, and completely f up in my opinion. I hoped this meeting would only take 10 minutes. Unfortunately, Ms.Bristow had a different idea._

_" THAT'S ALL? SO, BASICALLY YOU'RE SAYING: AS SOON AS WE'RE SURE YOU'RE NOT SOME SCREWED UP PSYCHOPATH, AND WHEN WE FEEL LIKE GETTING OFF OUR ARMANI A, WE'LL GIVE YOU A FRIGGIN CALL!" I watched in amazement as Sydney Bristow blew up in my office, releasing every bit of rage she had stored in that lovely curved body of hers. Her ranting went on for about 10 minutes, in about 9 different languages. Devlin and Kendall were in the hallway, interested by the crazy looking woman with pink hair and a missing molar. ' Well, this will be very interesting...' I thought as Sydney continued her rant in rapid Cantonese._

Hey guys, I've hit writer's block, so this is all I've got. I know it's not that good, but it's late, I'm bored, and I'm going cross-eyed from sitting in front of a computer for 7 hours. Message me for ideas ( no more anti-Lauren. You want her out, you say you want more of TFAAD)

Sage


	3. Moooody!

**Hey Guys. It's been awhile. But I have an excuse (sort of….)**

**I'm grounded from comp on weekdays, Microsoft Word has been screwed up, The Sims2 got in the way (don't ask if you don't know what it is), I've been having issues with Macaroni (once again, don't ask if you don't know), and HW has been in my way. But, my mom's not home, Word is fixed, Macaroni can wait (sure…..), and all my HW for the next week is done. So, without further adieu……..CHAPTER 3:-D**

**CHAPTER 3: Moooody!**

**(A/N: I didn't put the funeral in, this is after it. I just thought it was too depressing, and I would have had to put Syd in it, so I skipped it. You shouldn't see Syd for a few chapters)**

**No-POV**

Vaughn sat on his bed in the dark; half dressed, just scanning the pitch-black room for something. After a few more minutes of adjusting to the darkness, Vaughn finally found what he was looking for: A black and blue backpack.

_FLASHBACK_

"Really Vaughn, the backpack is getting a little tiring," Sydney said, a twinkle in her eye.

"I need it to transport my clothes. It'll get just a little suspicious if I show up to work in the same clothes everyday," replied Vaughn. Sydney just laughed.

"Vaughn, half of Ops saw us making out in the middle of SD-6. Unless people thought it was a friendly make-out session, they don't need to be suspicious."

Vaughn paused for a moment, as if contemplating the thought, even though he knew it was completely true. Then he turned back to his lovely, barely-dressed girlfriend.

"So, Ms. Right, what do you suggest we do about this?" Vaughn put his hands on his hips in a girlish way, along with a snobbish, preppy girl look. Sydney giggled her flowing, enchanting laugh.

"You'll take the middle drawer," she answered matter-of-factly. Vaughn gaped at her.

"Really?" Vaughn was speechless. Spaces for clothing were a huge step in a relationship. Sydney looked amused. Very Amused.

"Really, go ahead and put your clothing in there,"

**(A/N: If you forgot, my memory is fuzzy, it's late, and my mom isn't home to take me to Blockbuster so I make up all flashbacks. So don't flame me saying that's not what happened. Unless my memory is performing some kind of sixth sense Alias memory, I know it's not what happened. THANKS)**

_END FLASHBACK_

Tears sprang to Vaughn's eyes as he recalled that. As he absentmindedly began tugging at his tie, a sharp knock startled him out of his blank thinking. Apparently, the knocker didn't care if Vaughn answered, because the next thing Vaughn knew was the door flung open and Weiss was kneeling in his doorway, a lock pick in his hand. Vaughn just stared at him, his once peaceful eyes filled with pain and anger.

" That. Door. Was. Locked. For. A. REASON," Vaughn bellowed, his words slightly slurred. He stood up to reveal the cause of his speech: a trash can brimming with beer bottles and cans. Weiss jumped up and stepped forward. He was nearly gagged by the stench of alcohol emanating from his friend. He then turned around and yelled down the hall,

" HE'S DRUNK!"

The intoxicated and tear-blinded Vaughn staggered forward, aiming a punch at Weiss's back. Weiss turned around just as Vaughn's poorly aimed punch hit the air a meter in front of Weiss. The force of his punch plus his drunken stance threw him to the floor and knocked him out, just as a flurry of footsteps were heard down the hall……….

TBC: #4 is up next, just need to separate replies. Who's there? What's going to happen? Find out next time on TFAAD ( That sounds SOOOOO corny, but I have nothing else to put. I'm thinking about putting this on too. Whaddya think? PM me if you think I should/shouldn't. I'm still working on the non-Lauren one. Should it be the Alias cast as Adults, or teens? Once again, PM me for an answer.)

SAGE


	4. Eric to the Rescue!

**I'm not entirely sure why I'm still writing this, since the Lauren Era has died. Also, last chap in a Note (which nobody ever bothers to read) I was asking if anyone still wants the non-Lauren story since there are hundreds of them. If you do, reply saying so and if they should be Adults or Teens. Also, I was wondering if anyone could give me feedback about a fic I wanted to start. It's set as teens, and it's an Alias/Harry Potter Crossover.**

**Chapter Four: Eric to the Rescue!**

**W-POV (Ha, another POV)**

**A/N: Um…….a few key characters make their appearance, and I'm not sure if I got their 'tudes right. Can I get a tiny piece of feedback on Marshall, Jack, and Weiss's reactions?**

I watched as Mike fought with air and lost. If it weren't for the circumstances, it would have been flippin HILARIOUS. Sadly, all it made me feel was sympathetic. As Vaughn fell to the floor, I heard footsteps rushing down the hall. Jack, Marshall, Carrie, and Dixon nearly collided in the door. Just the fact that _Jack_ was here to support Vaughn was mind-boggling on its own, but actually _running_ to his aid? I was beginning to think that Project Helix was involved. Before I could further explore that though, Jack barked,

"What happened?"

"Mikey here's been drinking, and he knocked himself out trying to punch me," as soon as I finished, Marshall started laughing hysterically. Jack and Dixon gave him a glare, while Carrie smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot! What, may I ask, is soooo funny?" Carrie demanded. Marshall rubbed his head while cowering in front of his girlfriend.

"Well...I mean, he tried to punch Weiss and knocked _himself_ out? I mean, that's pretty darn funny, like this one time where I had just one glass of wine..." Marshall stopped when Jack gave him a Bristow Glare,"Uh, I'll shut up now." Jack nodded, as if to say, _'Good idea. You can stay alive now.'_

I rubbed my forehead, where a few wrinkles were beginning to appear.

'_Holy S, I'm turning into Mike.'_

"Jack, you and Dixon take Mike to the hospital. If that trash can over there is any indication of how much alcohol he's had in the past 3 hours, he's gonna need help….and a _lot_ of Advil," even Marshall didn't have the guts to laugh at this one. If Jack and Dixon showed any disgust at having been ordered around by a rookie, they didn't show it, merely nodded and lifted up Mikey. Then I turned to Carrie and Marshall.

"Marshall, can you call Kendall? Mike's gonna need a few weeks off. Also, check Interpol for anything on Sloane. I'll bet Mike's Balls of Steel that he had A.G. Doren Helixed into Francie," Carrie nodded curtly, and then shoved her boyfriend out the door, before walking out briskly herself. When everyone was gone, I sat down on the bed and picked up what had been sitting next to Mike. It looked like a picture frame. I stared at it in confusion, wondering why the heck Mike was staring at a picture of the train station. Then I noticed the scorch marks around the edges. I dropped it like it was still on fire, but quickly caught it before the glass shattered on the floor.

This picture, and the frame it was in, had belonged to Sydney. I stared at it for a few more minutes, then walked over to Mike's closet and grabbed a duffel bag. I grabbed some clothes (Mike owes me a house: I had to _touch his underwear_), some bathroom crap, and the frame into the bag. Mike would need it.

**And that is where we end. I know it's wicked short, but I have a new way of starting areas in the story, and I'm saving it for the next chapter. Just a note: I have begun work on an Alias/HP crossover. It will be S/V, W/N, J/I, H/HR, R/Lu, D/G, so people who dislike these ships can read it, but please no commenting on how 'delusional' I am.**

**Things Coming UP in TFAAD:**

**Syd makes an appearance**

**Lauren makes her entrance**

**Sark becomes a nuisance**

**Sloane becomes a help**

**Luv, Sage **


	5. Thinking

**OK…..I'm starting this chapter, but at this point in time, I can say Ch. 4 isn't done, but this little twist won't go away. As I promised in one review on Allies, this is where Syd makes her debut. Oh yeah, and the fact that I used the same phrase to start two POVs isn't a coincidence. **

**(Sydney POV)**

**October 1, 2005 11:09 PM**

I hurt all over. The past few days...weeks...months...I had lost track of time when they put me in isolation. All kinds of torture...electroshock...hydro masks...physical torture (nothing a doctor can't cure), and painful brainwashing sessions. They wanted to change me into some deadly blonde named Julia. When they first told me who 'I really was' I spit in the guy's eye and told him to eff himself. He just laughed.

I am Sydney Bristow, the tough but loving CIA agent. And even I have to admit, I can break down with the best of them. I lie awake at night (or day, I'm never really sure), thinking about Him. His emerald eyes, his wrinkled forehead, just...Him. He is the one thing that keeps me from cracking. I know he wouldn't give up on me. Our...bond is too strong.

There's another issue. Lov...L...llo...the L word. I just...I just can't say it. Not until I've heard the words from his mouth. I know he does, but I'm a woman. We tend to be insecure. Sometimes, in the darkness of my sell, that creeping feeling seeps into my brain.

'_He never loved you...'_

'_He used you...'_

'_You're not good enough for a guardian angel...'_

They never end. However, when this starts, I just think of him as much as I can: the first time we kissed, the first blush well, let's just say we never reheated. The last kiss we shared before I went inside to pack for Santa Barbara. That makes me feel almost normal. I will never truly be myself without him.

"Julia..." a voice called from outside the door. It's him, my captor. But this time, I was ready. I knew they wanted me to escape, otherwise they wouldn't have told me the blueprints of the hallways, or given me a plastic knife with my dinner. Normally, they wouldn't even give me a spoon, so I had to eat with my hands. I hoped he wouldn't know, because I wanted him to die...oh how I wanted him to die...he opened the door, and the light hit me where I was 'asleep'.

Good lord, he stroked my face. I want to bite him. Hard. I know that they wanted me to escape now. He always has two bodyguards, but there is nobody now. I stretch out and smile at him, looking at awake as ever.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Any plans for today?" My captor asked me, like he did every morning with that fake voice. I smiled at him and stood up.

"Just one," I replied smugly. My captor smiled. H expected me to say what I did every day: Kicking your a.

"And what is that, Julia?" He asked. A pulled out the knife and plunged it into his stomach.

"Kicking your a," I said darkly as he slid to the ground, the plastic knife sticking out of his chest. I stepped over him and walked down the hallway. When I realized the magnitude of what I had down, I started to walk faster. I knew the halls were empty; they would stay that way until I left the building.

_Until I left the building_...it hit then. I was free. I could find Vaughn, tell him how I feel. I. Was. Free. I smiled and started running down the halls, until I opened a door to fresh air and moonlight. Now, I had to find some clothes and get back home...

**(Vaughn POV)**

**October 1, 2005 11:09 PM**

I hurt all over. I woke up to bright lights and the biggest headache I could've imagined, only worse. Eric was next to me in a seat, reading the swimsuit issue of _Sports Illustrated_.

"Mmmhhmmm..." he was muttering. I made a face of disgust and reached out to grab the magazine away, but just thinking about moving my arm hurt.

"Oww..." I mumbled. Eric's head snapped up and he gave me a fake bright smile.

"Good evening, Sunshine. Did you have a good dream?" he asked, his smile fading into the hard stare I guess I deserved. I glared at him.

"Where am I?" I demanded. Eric sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hospital. Do you really think I'd leave you at home with all that alcohol? But, being the good friend I am, I dumped all the alcohol I found down the sink, and took all the bottles to a recycling center," I glared at him, but he continued to blither on. Then my face turned into one of sadness, not anger, as I realized what I had done.

I was in the hospital. I had been drinking until I couldn't even see straight. All this because I was hung up on some girl. But Syd wasn't any girl, she was The Girl.

'_And she wouldn't want you to be drinking as much as you do,' _my common sense told me. _'She'd want you to be happy, to move on'_ I pondered that thought. I could be happy, but I'd never truly move on. I had given Syd my heart, and no woman could take her place. That wouldn't fair for anyone. As I thought about what I could do to make my life better, I noticed that Eric had stopped talking. He was just staring at me now.

"So what are we going to do about this?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled for the first real time in months.

"Well, when I get out of here, I'm going to move into a house with a white picket fence in the suburbs. I will quit the CIA, and become a teacher at a high school or something," Eric looked a little surprised at the quitting thing, but he smiled at me.

"Ok then. Well, I best be off. There was this really cute Argentine in the ambulance," I smirked at my friend. When he left, I fell back asleep, thinking about all the things I could do to fix my life.

(**Sydney POV)**

**November 11, 2005 3:29 PM**

I've been back for a month. I haven't told anyone. Not meaning to brag, but using my awesome super spy skills, I found out that Vaughn had moved. I had never been to his apartment anyways, but I had known where it was. According to my search, he was living in the suburbs now, and was the French teacher at Sterling High. I had tried approaching him, whether at his house, or at the school, but I knew I wasn't ready. What if he had moved on? I hadn't seen anyone at his house except Eric, but you never know.

He went to the pier every Friday night. He'd sit on a bench and just look at the waves. He always throws something in. Some dirt, grass, once the cell phone that he never left home without. That time, He stood up, and hurled it in. It bounced off a nearby tugboat and made a small splash. Sometimes he just sits there and grades papers, other times he just stares at the sunset. I had finally decided to approach him two Fridays ago. But, I knew I still wasn't ready for him to see the real me.

So I didn't let him. I went to a hair salon and had a really expensive haircut that turned my read into the most natural red hair, and cropped it short. I bought blue contacts, and went to a makeup artist, who gave me a mask that looked kind of like me, but the bone structure was different. I know it's a little drastic, but he was a CIA agent. He'd see right through just eyes and hair.

The first time we talked, he had been staring at the sunset. He was holding a white rose, one of her favorite flowers. I took a deep breath and sat next to him. I didn't say anything, and he didn't look at me. I didn't know what to say, but then a thought came to me.

"Who was she?" I asked timidly. I heard him take a deep breath before answering,

"My partner, the one who saved my life more times than I can count," I nodded. I couldn't help but think that he had saved my life more times than I had saved his, but it didn't matter anymore. We were still alive, and now I had to save him. I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, before whispering,

"See you next week," he nodded before getting up. I hurried away, but when I looked back, I saw him throw the rose into the sea.

The next week, he had a piece of paper. I saw that it had a speech written on it. I sat down next to him. I could feel the tension he had been building.

"Who was she?" I asked for a second time.

"My friend, the shoulder I could cry on, made my problems go away," I felt like crying. I knew I meant a lot to him, but to hear him say these things...it was indescribable. I stood up and walked away, only looking back to watch him ball up the speech and throw it.

I'm parking my car a few blocks away. I know he's already there.

(**Vaughn POV)**

**November 11, 2005 3:40 PM**

I was at the pier, contemplating whether I should drown in alcohol, or just plain drown, when she sat down next to me again. I liked her company. She seemed to suck out my pain with her simple question.

"Who was she?" she asked once more, as if already knowing my answer.

"The love of my life, the one that got away." She nodded, I think. I didn't see her, but it was like I could feel her nodding. Mustering up the courage, I finally decided to look at my mysterious companion.

My jaw dropped. She had a bit of resemblance to my Syd, only her hair was a natural red, her eyes were blue, and her face was rounder. Her cheekbones were different from Syd's too, a little lower. And her lips were thinner, in a knowing smile. But the resemblance was striking.

"What's your name?" I asked when I finally regained brain function.

"Rita..." I heard no more, because I promptly passed out.

**Hmm...I think I'll end it there. I did add a little more to the spoiled part, but not much. I just wanted it to have a little more emotion. I think I added the right words. I've gotta go unpack, because our shipment arrived, and I need to put all my stuff together. I'll be on later, and another chapter should be out soon. Maybe one more before school starts, but no promises.**

**Love, Sage**


	6. Finis

**Please don't kill me!**

**I've been brainstorming this since Alias Day, but I only figured this out a few minutes ago. It's very anger-making on the whole sudden ending, so don't kill me!**

**Chapter Six: Finis**

**(Sydney POV)**

**October 1, 2010 11:09 PM**

It's been five years since I've really thought about what Vaughn and I went through. And I mean _really_ think. Not random 'oh my god that sucked' reminiscing whenever I fancy, I mean sit down, close my eyes and relive all that crap. When Vaughn fainted on our pier that day, I panicked. I hyperventilated and everything. Then he woke up and smiled at me, like passing out had removed every mask I had on. He stood up, took me in his arms, and kissed me like never before. We'd been apart for almost a year, but it felt like a millennia. That fire…that passion…let's just say that it was hot, k?

Afterwards, we went to my old house. We were never really sure why, but we figured it was because we needed closure with our demons. Nobody had rebuilt there; it was a playground now. There were several small children there with their families, and it made us smile. Vaughn slipped an arm around my waist and I slipped an arm underneath his coat. It was amazing how perfectly we still fit each other.

We sat on a bench for a while, not talking, just sitting there enjoying each other's company. After a long time, when the moon was ready to set, we stood up and walked away. We haven't gone back there since. Then we went to Vaughn's house. I had only been inside in my dreams, and it was almost exactly the same. It was the house Vaughn and I had decided to get when we quit the Agency. The rooms, though I had never set foot in any of them before, held some memory of our past.

"I didn't want to forget," whispered Vaughn when I spotted the silver frame he had given me that Christmas. It was the first word we'd spoken to each other for a while. The picture was the same; it was probably one of the only things that hadn't changed.

We cleaned up and lay down on the bed in Vaughn's room. There had been no words, no 'I'll take the couch, you take the bed; no, you take the bed, etc.' It had been completely unspoken that I would be in the bed, and so would he. For a few minutes, we were rigid, unmoving, and afraid to touch the other, that after all this time, after so long, one more touch would make the other disappear. Then Vaughn cautiously wrapped a protective arm around my waist, and we both relaxed. Our legs tangled and Vaughn's breath tickled my cheek. But we both slept. It was the first real sleep without medication or drunken stupors or physical exhaustion that either of us had had in a very long time.

The next morning, he was watching me. Whenever I tease him about this, he denies it, but we both know the truth. He's always awake first (unless it's _that_ time of the month), and he always watches me sleep. When I turned to him, he smiled and said,

"Good morning." So simple, so ordinary, yet I wanted to cry. The feeling was mutual, according to him.

And so, our day proceeded as normal. And so did our lives. There was a bit of chaos and a whole lot of "Holy H!" when we saw everyone else, but, other than that, there was no real chaos in our lives. It was like Fate had finally decided that we could live peacefully until we died.

We did get married not long after I returned. And I really mean not long. The preparation and all of that took all of two weeks, and we were married right after Thanksgiving. The ceremony was beautiful, and all of our living friends were there (even Will, who was brought out of the WPP since A.G. Doren was dead, Sark was in custody, and Sloane was so closely watched that I almost pitied him. Almost.). Our honeymoon was in Santa Barbara, and we had armored cars with us this time so nothing went wrong. No joke, we really had them.

I had William 9 months later, on August 4, 2006 at 10:11 P.M. after two hours of labor, thank god. Now our son is four years old, and the most adorable boy on the earth. Besides his father, of course.

For a while, we wondered why the Covenant (as that was what their name was, until the CIA took them down) let me go, but after a while, it fell to the back of our minds. If they really wanted us gone, we'd be gone right now. It's the nature of the bad guy to never let the good guy be happy, and we're happy.

I'm an English teacher at Sterling High now. I left the Agency when I came back, and we settled into our life pretty quickly. Even though we have a routine, our love is as strong as ever. It's those moments of spontaneity that made it so wonderful. The random piece of jewelry, or candlelit dinner when one of us comes home.

My name is Sydney Anne Bristow-Vaughn, and for nine long years, I was a spy. Now I'm a wife, mother, and English teacher. Am I happy? You bet your tush I am.

**(Unknown POV)**

**October 1, 2010 11:10 PM**

I've given her four years of happiness, and now we're going to take it away. I know her every weakness, her every flaw, some of which she doesn't even know about. I'm going to make her pay for everything she's done to me, and for everything she hasn't done. I'm going to rip out every part of her, starting with her heart. When I'm done with her, she's going to wish she was in H.

When Sydney Anne Bristow comes face to face with me, she will die.

**Finis…for now.**

**--Sage**


End file.
